1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to shelving and shelving display systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a display shelf using a frictionally engaged bridge member between two side rails for displaying samples, particularly flooring samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display shelves of many varieties are widely known. Manufacturers and marketing departments are continually searching for new and better ways to display their products to potential buyers.
In the area of flooring, many samples must be readily visible and comparable in a single viewing. Flooring samples are typically mounted as rectangular or square sections, having some sort of identifier. These samples are often stacked in racks or other systems which allow customers to peruse through the many samples.
Page-style displays allow the customer to view several samples back to back and in one compact display. However, these displays generally do not allow for easy removal of the sample item for replacement or viewing. Since flooring is usually viewed looking downward from eye level, a customer can get a better idea of how the flooring will look if he is able to place it flat on the floor, rather than hanging vertically.
There is a need, particularly in the flooring industry, to have a display system where samples are easily viewed and compared, while being easily removed for viewing away from the display system.
Additionally, to keep pace with the ever changing demand, the display systems themselves may require updating, or shuffling of shelving units to allow introduction of new styles or removal of older styles. To do this, the display system must have flexibility to increase or decrease the number of shelves and the spaces between them. Traditional fasteners such as screws require time and effort for assembly and disassembly of parts. Thus, there is a need for a simple shelving device which does not require screws or other fasteners and that is easily removable, adjustable, or addable to a base display system.
A shelving unit has left- and right-hand side rails for engaging the inner surfaces of opposed sidewalls of a display system. A generally trapezoidal bridge member having its upper lateral edge as the major side, is defined by two outer, longitudinal edges which slope inwardly at a prescribed angle as each moves from the upper lateral edge. The sloping longitudinal edges are adapted for frictionally engaging each respective side rail such that pressure exerted by the bridge member is sufficient to hold each side-rail in place between the inner walls of a display system. Each side rail and the bridge member define an upper surface for supporting a display item.